Macabre
by lexfelon
Summary: Kyo és Toshiya jól szórakoznak a Hydra után...


**POV Kyo**

- Baszd meg, te normális vagy? – alighogy beértünk az öltözőbe nekiestem Toshiyának. – Szerinted ez vicces volt?  
- Most mondd, hogy nem volt jó.  
- Mondom. Nem volt jó. Miért vagy ennyire cinikus? – elfordulok, nem akarom, hogy lássa, megint nem mondok igazat. Francba.  
- Nem cinikus vagyok, hanem őszinte… bár, most így végiggondolva nincs is akkora különbség a kettő között.  
- Te, meg a magasztos gondolataid! Szívem szerint most úgy megvernélek…  
- Ne legyél agresszív, Kyo-chan.  
- Mit mondtál? Toot-chi, te pici cukorbaba, még egy ilyen lépés, mozdulat vagy bármi és meghalsz! – a tükörhöz lépek, onnan figyelem a mozdulatait.  
- Nyugi, az erőszak csak erőszakot szül… pedig mi lehetnénk nagyon közeli barátok is. Nem gondolod, hogy fel kéne _melegítenünk_ a kapcsolatunkat, _koibito_?  
- Mi van? Ezt most vegyem felkérésnek? – akaratom ellenére elmosolyodok.  
- Akár. Itt ragadnám meg az alkalmat, hogy felkérjelek egy kis terápiás célzatú ágytornára. Ha jól tudom, elég régóta nem csurrant-csöppent neked semmi… pedig én szívesen_kézbe venném a problémádat_.

Ekkora taplót… Megfordulok, vele szembe állok, de csak mosolygok.

- Itt ragadnám meg az alkalmat, hogy felhívjam figyelmed arra, hogy egy ribanc vagy. Egy hímringyó… nem baj, megbocsátom. Amúgy is, honnan tudod te, milyen az én… - elbizonytalanodok – életem?  
- Kyo-chan, a szavaid mélyen megsebzenek, mérgezett tőrként hatolnak szívembe. Mindent tudok rólad, drága. Azt is, hogy az életed a banda nélkül sivár lenne – ahogy a szexuális életed is reménytelennek mutatkozik a közbeavatkozásom nélkül. Tudom, hogy a frusztrációdat rajtam akarod levezetni ezekkel a buta vitákkal, de miért nem találunk egy mindkettőnk számára kielégítőbb tevékenységet?  
- Úristen… - mély levegőt veszek. Néha nem tudom tolerálni Toshiya hülyeségeit. Képes és egy egész történetet ad elő az 'állítólagos' szörnyű életemről. – Te ilyenkor jól vagy? Mit ittál, Totchi? Figyelj, már előttetek is volt bandám, nem hiszem, hogy olyan nagy szám lenne, ha a Dir en Grey feloszlana… nem viselne meg jobban, mint az előzőek véget érése – persze, hogy hazudtam. Mint mindig, mindenkinek, még magamnak is. Mióta Kaoruval megromlott a viszonyunk, nem megy semmi… miért utasítom el a segítségét…? – Ti lehettek hálásak nekem, hogy egyáltalán a szárnyaim alá vettelek titeket. Tudod te, hol tartana az együttes nélkülem?

**POV Toshiya**

A kis görcs. A pofám leszakad, már csak attól is, hogy hallgatom ezt a sok szart, amit összehord. Próbálom visszafogni magam, de amikor önnön nagyszerűségéről kezd áradozni, eldurran az agyam. Az asztalt megkerülve elélépek és ingénél fogva a falhoz nyomom.  
- Te már megint mi a francot csinálsz? Normális vagy? – kérdezte.  
- Akkor nem voltam normális, amikor nem húztam be neked egy nagyot! Mi a franc történt veled, Kyo?  
- Leszállnál rólam?  
- Ó, pedig még nem is úgy vagyok rajtad, ahogy terveztem. Azt hiszem, a lelki nyomorékságunkat ráérünk később is megtárgyalni – mondom ellágyulva. – Mi lenne, ha most egy kicsit megkönnyítenéd a dolgom, és nem mocorognál?  
- Még szép, hogy nem vagy rajtam. Na, most eressz el, míg szépen mondom – ellök magától, de nem engedem el. Látom, hogy egyre idegesebb. – Szállj le rólam! Nem szeretem ismételni önmagam, úgyhogy eressz!  
- Én viszont szeretném megismételni azt, ami a színpadon történt - vigyorodok el. – És mi ez az új keletű mániád a repüléssel? Hova akarsz szállni, kicsi Kyo? Ha engem kérdezel, én jobban favorizálom a lovaglást… Persze, csak, ha te vagy felül…  
- Toshiya… van söröd? Most… megszomjaztam – elmosolyodik… olyan édes.  
- Ez most hogy jön ide? – kérdezek vissza értetlenül.  
- Toshiya, Toshiya, soha nem mondtam, hogy következetes és logikus lennék. Itt állsz, kvázi fölém tornyosulsz, de kiszáradt a szám… adj piát és… lovagoljunk együtt…  
- Nem értelek téged, Kyo-chan – ingattam a fejem. – Egyszer dúlsz-fúlsz, aztán macskaként dörgölőzöl az emberhez. Pedig nekem jobban tetszene, ha te lennél az egér, én pedig a kandúr – sokatmondóan rápillantottam, és ágyékomat a csípőjéhez nyomtam.

**POV Kyo**

Nem tagadhatom, hogy izgató és igen, kikezdett velem… nem egy Kaoru, de… vonzó és valahogy túl kell lépnem azon, ami kettőnk között történt.  
- Hol a söröm, Toshiya? – elmosolyodok és végignyalom az ajkamat, a piercingen megállva egy pillanatra.  
- Biztos, hogy alkoholra szomjazol? Nem inkább kéjre?  
- Nem inkább rád…? Lehet, hogy nem – elmosolyodok, és a kezemet végigfuttatom a karján, onnan a mellkasára, majd lejjebb, de a csípőjénél megállok. – Lehet, leszek az egér, de csak, ha adsz sört.  
- Jól van, adok, csak ne sírjon a szád – grimaszol kelletlenül, és a háta mögötti asztalra nyúl. Ujjait az üveg nyakára fonja, és szájához emelve kortyol belőle, mielőtt tovább nyújtja nekem. – Remélem, most boldog vagy.

Elveszem az üveget, de a jobb kezemet még mindig a csípőjén tartom. Megfogom az üveget, számhoz emelem, de nem iszok.  
- Toshiya, beszélnünk kell… hajolj egy percre ide. Valami aggaszt – arcán egy pillanatra értetlenség fut át, de aztán engedelmeskedik.  
- Hallgatlak, kis szívem.

Szája most az enyémmel kerül egy vonalba, egy pillanatig megállapodok szemein, és hirtelen belecsókolok a nyakába. Belefúrom az arcom kulcscsontjához, és végignyalom bőrét. Ránézek, ellököm magamtól és iszok a sörből.  
- Te, ez nagyon – még egyszer meghúzom az üveget – finom – és felé emelem a piát.  
- Ah… finom, persze.  
- Elakadt a szavad? Jobban csókolok, mint te, ugye, Tochi? Nem baj, hadd legyen ennyi örömöm az életben – kikerülöm és leülök a tükör elé és meredek magam elé.

**POV Toshiya**

Érzem, hogy testemen végig fut a libabőr, ahogy megérint ajkával. El se hiszem, mit művel velem ez az apró érintés, ahhoz képest, hogy itt az én szerepem lenne a vadász, az övé pedig a készséges áldozat.  
Hagyom, hogy megkerüljön és leüljön a tükör elé, látszólag rólam tudomást sem véve mered maga elé. Annyira izgató, ahogy ott ül, hogy nekem legszívesebben merevedni lenne kedvem…

Sebaj, Hara, legyen önfegyelmed. Sokkal nagyobb lesz az élvezet, ha lassan cserkészed be ezt a pimasz kis szenvedélygócot.  
Mivel nem akarom siettetni a dolgokat, van időm haditervem elkészítésén gondolkodni. Hogy is volt a történet a macska-egér harcról? A macska hosszan játszik az egérrel, mielőtt végezne vele, mert az adrenalin megédesíti a rágcsáló vérét… Ha akkoriban rajzolás helyett jobban odafigyeltem volna a sensei-re, most talán megszállna valamiféle isteni szikra. Milyen kár, hogy sosem érdekelt a biológia…

- Neked mi bajod? Megkukultál vagy ez megint csak a szimpla elgondolkozós agyrém része? – felvonja a szemöldökét és szuggerál a tekintetével. Olyan álszent… megjátssza, hogy nem kellek neki és mégis kéreti magát. Affektál itt, mint egy nő… - Amúgy, tetszett a kis titok, amit elárultam?  
- Milyen titokra gondolsz? –feláll és hozzám lép. Kezével óvatosan a hajamba túr, lehúz magához és hosszan megcsókol.  
- Erre a kis titokra, Toshiya… - mosolyodik el.  
- Milyen találékony vagy a szavakkal, Nishimura-san, bár bennem sosem volt kétség a tehetséged iránt – ilyen dolgokban sem. Sosem titkoltad a világ elől, hogy jártas vagy efféle dolgokban, _ne_? Erről nyilatkozhatnak a nők és_férfiak_, akik megfordultak az ágyadban,_kashu-sama_ – mondom gúnyosan és meghajolok.  
- Azt hittem, tomodachi, hogy ezt megbeszéltük már az elején… te vagy a gigoló, nem én…  
- Mi az, warumono-chan? Csak nem megbántottságot látok az arcodon? Fáj az igazság? Vagy inkább _ez_ okoz fájdalmat? – kérdem, és kezemet a sliccén végigfuttatva megmarkolom a férfiasságát.

**POV Kyo**

Fel sem fogom, hogy ez történik… élvezem, annyira mocskosul élvezem ezt a játékot, mert be kell vallani: Toshiya csodaszép férfi, és izgató. Ennek ellenére…  
- Mégis mit gondolsz, mit csinálsz? – nem állom meg, hogy ne futtassam végig a kezemet arcélén. Mellkasánál megfogom a ruhát, és megfordítom, hogy az asztal mögötte legyen. Lassan menetelek, míg a feneke nem súrolja a bútor élét, majd rádöntöm. – Akarsz még játszani, akarsz? – kérdezem némi dühvel a hangomban.  
- Ajajajj, kezdünk eldurvulni? – mosolyodik el lustán. – Az igazság az, hogy játszásból mindig gyenge voltam az oviban… hacsak nem papás-mamásról volt szó. Abba is benne vagy? – vonja fel szemöldökét.  
- Ki lesz a mama, picinyem? – kérdezek vissza, és elkezdem kigombolni a fekete papi csuháját. Leveszem a nyakláncot és a földre dobom. A fém szinte sikít a kőpadlón, de olyan gyorsan hal el a zaj… csak mi ketten vagyunk az egész helyiségben. Odalépek az ajtóhoz és bekulcsolom. Kezem a hideg fémre csúsztatom, amikor érzem, hogy két kar fonódik hátulról körém. Megfordulok, szembe kerülök a mellkasával. Megint.  
- Én hiszek az emancipációban, úgyhogy ezt a felelősségteljes szerepet átengedném neked. Ha már úgyis a „szárnyaid alá vettél minket", tyúkanyó-san. – feleli és egyik kezét az ingem alá csúsztatja.  
- Faszomat! Hagyjál békén! – hangosan szeretném mondani, de a hangom elcsuklik. A sör megteszi a hatását, nem tudok ellenállni, pedig csak jobb lenne, ha már együtt vagyunk, akkor én legyek a seme. Mégsem engedhetem, hogy uraljon… a színpadon is én vagyok az, aki mindent visz, aki dirigál, nem fogom hagyni, hogy itt ő irányítson. Megpróbálom hátrébb tolni, de úgy tűnik, megmakacsolja magát, nem enged… erősebben tart és a keze egyre lejjebb csúszik…  
- Én is azt szeretném, Kyo-chan – hallom mézes-mázos hangját, amitől kinyílik a bicska a zsebemben. Szívesen belé is vágnám most, már ha tényleg nálam lenne. A Toshiya likvidálására szánt gondolataimat egy hűvös kéz szakítja félbe, ami a boxerem szegélyénél kalandozik. Forró lélegzete bőrömet éri, a nyelve kíváncsian járja be a nyakamat, aztán érzékeny fülemet kezdi kényeztetni.  
- Toshiya… valaki csöngetett – banálisan hat ez a mondat.  
- Hülye, itt nincs csengő – suttogja. Összerándul a gyomrom, ahogy belesuttog a fülembe, ahogy ennyire közelről érzem az illatát, őt magát. A színpadon is annyira érzéki volt, annyira erotikus, most pedig csak fokozza ezt.  
- Valaki jön… - folytatom tovább, de nem használ semmi. Csak felhördül és folytatja, amit elkezdett. Letépi az ingemet, így a mellkasom teljesen meztelen marad. – Azt mondtam, hagyj békén! – ellököm magamtól és elmegyek a szoba másik végébe, töltök egy kis vizet és megiszom.

**POV Toshiya**

Ó, áldott adrenalin! Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon ettől ilyen édes ez a szemtelen kis dög vagy ez nála alap? Uramisten, ha ez a macska-egér teória igaznak bizonyul, reggelre cukormérgezést fogok kapni…

- Toshiya… valaki csöngetett – hallom lágy hangját.  
Kis hülye, azt hiszi, ezt beveszem? Korábban kell felkelnie, hogy engem beugrasson.  
- Hülye, itt nincs csengő – suttogom fülébe. Már éppen tovább lépnék – bár el kell ismernem, hogy ez a kis játszadozás nincs ellenemre –, hiszen ideje komolyabb vizekre eveznünk.  
Tervem kivitelezésében csak egyetlen dolog akadályozhat meg, és legnagyobb szerencsétlenségemre éppen ez történik: Kyo visszatáncol.  
Kelletlenül hagyom, hogy lerázzon magáról, és dühömet visszanyelve figyelem, ahogy a vizesüvegért nyúl.  
Bassza meg, hogy lehet valaki ennyire makacs? Elbizakodottságomban azt hittem, ez a csodás férfi megédesíti majd az éjszakát, erre most nyelhetem a keserű epét…  
Bassza meg!

**POV Kyo**

Hülye… nem tudom, mit akar tőlem? Most váltunk el Kaoruval, mégis mit vár tőlem! Azt, hogy máris, mint mentsvárat befogadom és megkap? Egyszerűen nem hiszem el! Ha még mindig _úgy_ lennénk Kaoruval, akkor valószínűleg nem Toshiya lett volna az, aki a színpadon megcsókol… mit akar tőlem? Vonzódom hozzá… de nem tudom, hogy ez szerelem, azaz, lelki, vagy csak testi érdekek miatt, esetleg mind a kettő? Ha tudnám, hogy ő mit akar tőlem, könnyebb lenne. És… Kaoru itt marad a bandában és nem maradhat titokban az, hogy most Toshiyával vagyok… mit fog gondolni…  
Kurva életbe! Leszarom, hogy mi a fenét gondol Kaoru, hiszen ő csalt meg! Lehet, hogy nem vallja be, de tudom, hogy Die-vel lefeküdt. Még célozgatott is rá… a franc egye meg!  
Mélyet sóhajtok, lehunyom a szemem és odalépek Toshiyához, megcsókolom és folytatom az inge kigombolását. Kezemmel átkulcsolom a derekát, ágyékomhoz rántom egy hirtelen mozdulattal és a kanapéra fektetem.

**POV Toshiya**

Magamban pufogok vágyaim tárgyának meghátrálásában, amikor az említett idióta elém lép, és magához ölel. Ajkait lázasan tapasztja számra, és nagy lendülettel ledönt a kanapéra. Szívesen fűznék valami kommentárt hirtelen pálfordulásához, de túlságosan élvezem leendő szeretőm munkálkodását. Türelmetlen mozdulattal rángatja le felsőmet, és amikor az anyag nem enged, egyetlen határozott mozdulattal szakítja el és dobja a földre. Ezt azért már csak nem hagyhatom szó nélkül.  
- A francba, tönkretetted a felsőmet!  
- Te is az enyémet – csók –, és majd úgyis tervezel magadnak másikat – újabb csók. – És most kuss!  
- Mióta vagy ilyen temperamentumos? – kérdezem, de annyira nem érdekel a válasz, hogy elhajoljak újabb csókja elől.  
- Pofa be, Hara.  
Nem volt más választásom, mert erősen az alsóajkamba harapott, a pillanatnyi fájdalmat nyelvével enyhítette. Bár nem tartom magam mazochistának, nem volt ellenemre ez a fajta bánásmód. Legalábbis, amíg ez a bishi folytat testemen áldásos tevekénységet…

Keze megállapodik a combomon, nyelve hegyével végigjárja a hasamat egészen a sliccemig. Azt hittem, megint abbahagyja, mert egy pillanatra teketóriázott, de folytatja a vetkőztetést. Egy utolsó csókot nyom köldököm alá, majd a zipzárt a fogaival húzza le, mialatt végig a szembe néz.  
Pici Warumono, hát mégis játszunk?

**POV Kyo**

Felállok, miután lehúztam a nadrágját és odaviszem a sört. Megállok felette, végignézek rajta. Szegénykém retteg, hogy itt hagyom…  
- Mi van, Toot-chi? Mi ez az elárvult kiskutya-tekintet? Félsz, hogy abbahagyom, ugye? –elmosolyodok és végigöntöm a testén a még megmaradt sört. Lehajolok és lenyalom a mellkasáról az italt.  
Általában nem vagyok oda a sörért, jobban kedvelem az „igazi" alkoholt, de semmiért nem cserélném el az alattam vergődő Toshiya látványát. Élvezem, hogy uralkodhatok rajta, hogy kedvem szerint játszadozom vele, hogy egyetlen mozdulatomtól a karjaimba omlik. Kezemet lassan egyre merevedő férfiasságára vezetem és a térdemet átvetem a másik oldalára. A lábammal átfogom a csípőjét, megcsókolom és mélyen a szemébe nézek.  
- Jól csúszik a pia, csúsztasd ide a formás kis segged! – veti oda félvállról, majd a hajamba túr, leránt az arcához és maga alá gördít. Nem tudok mit csinálni, meglepett a helyzet. Hiszen eddig én voltam a seme, én csinálhattam vele azt, amit akartam, erre hirtelen átveszi az irányítást felettem. Azt hittem, hogy igazán én irányítom és én mondom meg, mi lesz a következő lépcsőfok, de erre önhatalmúlag, előzetes egyeztetés nélkül leteper. Mi van, Toshiya, csak nem meguntad a szenvedő szerepet?

Hagyom, hogy most ő vezessen… Kíváncsi vagyok, ő mit talál ki nekem? Biztosan van valami nagyszerű ötlete, ha az enyémet meghiusította… Drámaian felsóhajtok, lecsukom a szemem, számat csókra csücsörítem, de teljesen mást kapok, mint amit vártam…

**POV Toshiya**

Látom a szemén, hogy meglepte hirtelen helycserés támadásom, de nem tiltakozik túlságosan. Egy pillanat múlva egészen megadja magát, felsóhajt és várja, hogy magamévá tegyem ajkait. Na, arra aztán várhat… de ezt egyelőre nem áll szándékomban közölni vele.  
Ujjaimat végig futtatom karjának érzékeny, belső részén, mire egész teste libabőrössé válik. Eközben másik kezemmel lenyúlok a földön heverő gitárért, és óvatosan leakasztom róla a pántot, amivel jó esetben az ember a nyakába akaszthatja a hangszert. De ez most egyáltalán nem jó eset, legalábbis nem Warumono-chan számára.

A vékony anyagot feltekerem a kezemre, és áldozatom felé hajolok. Arcán várakozást látok, amitől szinte azonnal jótékony ölelésbe vonnám törékeny testét. Jajj, istenem, kezdek szentimentális lenni…  
- Csukd be a szemed – suttogom, számmal végigsimítva arcán, gondosan kikerülve a száját. Vett rám egy neheztelő pillantást, de szó nélkül engedelmeskedik. Gyanútlanul fekszik alattam, ahogy a pántot vékony csuklójára hurkolom. Csak akkor nyitja ki szemét, amikor mindkét kezét a kanapé karfájához rögzítem az említett segédeszközzel.

- Mit csinálsz, Toot-chi? Ne gondold azt, hogy ettől minden megváltozik! Te ugyanúgy az én kis ölebem maradsz! – gonoszul elmosolyodik.  
- Biztosan meglep téged a tény, de jelenleg én vagyok a póráz kedvezőbb oldalán.  
- Nem volt ez midig így… hozol egy _sört_?  
- Azt hiszem, nem hagyhatlak hosszabb ideig felügyelet nélkül, úgyhogy mi lenne, ha most a szomjúság helyett egyéb vágyakat elégítenénk ki? – kérdeztem sokat sejtető mosollyal.

**POV Kyo**

Őszintén nem azt kaptam, amit vártam, hanem sokkal, de sokkal jobbat… hihetetlen ez a férfi. Gondoltam, hogy perverz, de hogy ennyire. Igen, Kaoruval nem volt ilyen érdekes a kapcsolatunk… habár ott is megvoltak a szex szépségei, de Toshiya… vele levetkőzöm minden gátlásom, úgy játszik, mint macska az egérrel… Kíváncsivá tesz, és olyan helyzetekbe hoz, amik eddig… nem voltak teljesen ismeretlenek, de soha nem késő tanulni. Hiszen jó pap is holtig tanul. Azaz tanít, mert most ő az én papom. Ha minden igaz. És a kutyám… az én kis ölebem. Bármit tesz, az marad.  
Ráköti a kezemre a gitárpántot, és kikötöz a karfához. Lehet, megbántottam…  
- Akkor bizonyíts, hogy tudsz valamit, To-shi-ya… - lassan mondom ki a nevét.

**POV Toshiya**

Nagyon meg fogod még ezt bánni, Kyo-chan… de sebaj, majd ott leszek, hogy a vállamon elsírd a bánatod.  
Számmal bebarangolom nyakának és mellkasának minden négyzetcentiméterét, néha visszatérve ajkaihoz, hogy érzéki csókot válthassunk. Úgy figyelem gyönyörteljes mozdulatait, mint ragadozó az áldozata haláltusáját. Teljesen felizgat a gondolat, hogy itt fekszik alattam védtelenül, teljesen kiszolgáltatva nekem testét… és talán lelkét is.  
Egyik kezemmel érzékeny mellbimbóját dörzsölgetem, másikkal próbálom megszabadítani igencsak szűkössé vált nadrágjától. Néhány erősebb rántás és a ruhanemű először a bokájánál majd a földön köt ki. Számmal nyakától nedves csíkot húzok egészen köldökéig, míg egyik kezemet a boxerja alá csúsztatva megmarkolom férfiasságát. Látom, ahogy körmeit a csuklójába vájja a hirtelen rátörő impulzustól, és elcsukló hangon felkiált:  
- Ne hagyd abba, kérlek, csináld még, Kaoru…

Éreztem, ahogy a vér megfagy az ereimben. Annyi erőlködés után végre a kezeim közé kaparinthattam ezt a csodálatos, inspiráló embert és erre mi történik, mire végre minden összejönne? Az exét emlegeti az orgazmusa határán.  
Azt hiszem, mindannyian egyetértünk abban, hogy ez igencsak lelombozó tud lenni. Felemelkedtem róla és eloldoztam a karfához erősített „pórázt", arra már nem vettem a fáradságot, hogy a kezéről is levegyem, hiszen nem telhet sok ideig megszabadulnia tőle. Felállok a kanapéról és a szétdobált cuccaim után nézek. Hallom, ahogy Kyo megmozdul a kanapén, a bőr suhogó hanggal besüpped teste alatt. Nem akarok hátrafordulni és szembenézni a bűnbánó tekintetével. Egyáltalán nem vagyok olyan hangulatban, hogy még én kezdjem vigasztalgatni.  
- Toot-chi, várj, kérlek. – hallom hangját a hátam mögül, miközben magamra rángatom a nadrágom.

- Gomen, Toshiya! Nem úgy gondoltam…  
- Hagyjuk ezt, Kyo.  
- De én...  
- Mondtam, hogy hagyd! Ez az egész már rég el van cseszve.

**POV Kyo**

Elcsesztem, megint, éljen. Miért, miért uralsz még mindig, Kaoru? Miért nem tudsz kiszállni végleg az életemből? Azt hiszem, hogy a mi részünkről TE voltál az, aki mindent elrontottál, nem én! Én csak egyenlítek! Hát még most sem hagysz békén?  
Próbálom menteni, ami menthető, de be kell látnom, nem sok maradt. A szavak most annyira tünékenyek, annyira semmitmondóak… nem használ semmi, nem hiszem, hogy lehetne bármit is mondani, mert már minden hasztalan. Mit mondhatnék azon kívül, hogy sajnálom? Hiszen, ha őt hagyta volna el a csaj, nem hiszem, hogy olyan könnyen elfelejtené…  
Gyors mozdulatokkal állok fel, ő már szedi össze a ruháját. Fekete haja súrolja állát. Nem hiszem, hogy sírna, de tudom, érzem, hogy kárt tettem benne… Utána lépek és megfogom a karját, de lerázza az érintésem.  
- Hagyjál… semmi gond, Kyo… megértem. Vagyis nem, de…  
- Hallgass már el, baszd meg! – magamhoz rántom, a falnak döntöm és megcsókolom. Ennyire érzékien még soha nem csókoltam senkit. Nyelveink vad táncot járnak, mintha jófajta drogot használnál: nem lehet vele leállni. Hosszabban és mélyebben csókolok, válaszra várva. Először kéreti magát, de magamhoz szorítom, s tudja, mi a dolga… hosszú óráknak tűnik az a pár perc, amit egymással töltünk. A legmélyebb bocsánatkérést próbáltam kifejezni neki, csak remélem, hogy megértette…  
- Sajnálom, Hara… nem tudom, mit mondhatnék még…  
- Most semmit, majd később, azt hiszem, a lelkizésnek nem most van itt az ideje…

Kezemet óvatosan a combja belső részére csúsztatom, majd feljebb, egészen addig, míg kezem még mindig merevedő izgalmára nem téved. Lassan lehajolok, ahogyan a mikrofonállványhoz is le szoktam hajolni és megállok hímvesszője előtt. Felnézek rá, szeme csukva van. Pontosan azzal a pillantással nyitja ki hirtelen, amivel mindig fel tud izgatni. Teljes hosszát számba veszem, nyelvemmel kényeztetve az érzékeny bőrt. Életemben még csak néhányszor csináltam ilyet, mindig én voltam az, akit ilyesfajta módszerekkel próbáltak levenni a lábáról. Sosem éreztem, hogy meg kellene köszönnöm az alkalmi szeretőimnek, de amikor Kaoru tette meg nekem, úgy éreztem, megtisztel. Persze lehet, hogy csak azért, mert _róla_ volt szó.

Ahogy itt térdelek Toshiya előtt, kezdem érezni a különbségeket. Amikor Kaoruval jártam, ő mindig elvárta, hogy viszonozzam ilyesfajta tevékenységeit, de most élvezem, hogy örömöt okozhatok Toot-chinak.  
Nézem, ahogy hátát a falnak vetve mélyéket lélegzik, szemeit összeszorítja, ujjai hajamba túrnak.  
Ne tartsd vissza a sóhajaidat, édes. Szeretném hallani a munkám eredményét, és egy határozottabb szívással kierőszakolok belőle egy kiáltást. _Öröm_zene füleimnek…

**POV Toshiya**

Egészen hihetetlen érzés önt el, ahogy finoman ajkai közé vesz. Vérem száguldozni kezd ereimben és a testem egyetlen pontjában összpontosul, a hihetetlen hőséget csak fokozza Kyo szájának forrósága. Lenézek rá, ahogy előttem kuporog. El tudnék élvezni ettől a látványtól, de van elég önuralmam, hogy ne tegyem.  
Számításaim szerint a legjobb részek még csak most következnek. Azon gondolkodom, hogyan…  
- Ah!... – felkiáltok az érzésre, ahogy Kyo szája teljesen összezárul fájdalmasan lüktető férfiasságom körül. Tudom, hogy még egy ilyen akció, és nem leszek képes visszatartani magam.  
Kezemet hajából arcára vezetem, és finoman felemelem magamhoz, hogy egy gyengéd csókkal mondjak köszönetet. Ajkaink hihetetlen finomsággal utánozzák a másik mozdulatait, és úgy érzem a csók bilincsbe veri szeretetre éhező lelkemet.  
Évezredeknek tűnő pillanatok után Kyo hevesebben húz magához, fenekembe markolva ösztönözve folytatásra. Szeretnék még itt állni vele egy kicsit, csak élvezni a csendet és békét, de combomnak feszülő férfiassága felébreszti csaknem elszunnyadt tudatomat.

Kezemet fel-le járatom meztelen testén, miközben ő nyakamra tapad és féktelen szenvedéllyel harapdálja a kipirosodott bőrt. A fájdalom és gyönyör határán egyensúlyozva óvatosan irányítom a fésülködőasztal felé – a kényelmes kanapé túl messze van.

Feneke az asztal szélének ütközik, egyik kezemmel átkarolom derekát és a tükör elé ültetem. Futó csókot nyomok homlokára, lehúzom róla az alsónadrágját és lábai közé lépek. Végigsimítok belső combjának fehér puhaságán, megcirógatva csípőjét és kemény hasizmát, hogy ugyanezt a tortúrát eljátsszam a másik oldalán visszafelé is. Néhány percnyi kínzás teljesen megvadítja szegényt, erőszakosan előrelöki csípőjét, hogy végre vegyem kézbe a _dolgokat_.  
Egye fene, megkönyörülök rajta és férfiasságára kulcsolom ujjaimat. Felsóhajt, ahogy lágyan cirógatni kezdem, aztán ajkaiba harap a rátörő gyönyörtől.  
Számmal a fülét kezdem kényeztetni, nyelvemmel cirógatva az apró műtéti heget. Közben kezemmel abbahagyom izgatását és az asztalon kezdek keresgélni valamiféle síkosító után. Ujjaim a hidratáló krém fehér tubusára záródnak, kérdően nézek Kyo szemébe. Minden bizonnyal belehalnék, ha most visszautasítana, de semmire nem akarom kényszeríteni.  
Karjait nyakam köré fonja, ajkaink lázas csókban forrnak össze. Leügyeskedem a tégely tetejét és szétkenem tartalmát ujjaim között. Egyik kezemmel újra Kyot kezdem kínozni, míg másikat lecsúsztatom a fenekéig.  
Egyik ujjammal óvatosan beléhatolok, felnyög az érzéstől. Nem látok fájdalmat az arcán, és amúgy is tudom, hogy nem ez az első alaklom, hogy férfival van.

Néhány perc múlva mindketten készen állunk arra, hogy testünk egyesüljön. Lassan teszem a magamévá, kiélvezve minden rezdülését, minden gyönyörteljes sóhaját. Lábait derekam köré fonja, körmeivel hátamat karcolgatja, ahogy gyorsabb tempóra váltok. Éhes őrültekként viselkedünk, ajkaink összetapadnak, egyik kezemet derekadon tartom, másikkal duzzadó férfiasságodat pumpálom lökéseimmel egy ütemben. Imádom hallgatni, ahogy fülembe zihálsz és magadhoz szorítasz, miközben egyre közelebb kerülsz a gyönyör kiteljesedéséhez. Gyorsabb tempóra váltok mindkét fronton, számat már csak a tiédhez dörzsölöm. Tested összerándul a kéjtől és egy kiáltással elélvezel. Érzem, ahogy izmaid összehúzódnak körülöttem, ez nekem is elég, hogy kövesselek a kielégülésben.

Néhány perces zihálás után, erőt veszek magamon és segítek neked elvánszorogni a kanapéig. Fáradtan dőlök rajta végig, magamhoz húzlak és fejedet mellkasomra döntöm. Szuszogásod lehűti felhevült bőrömet, megborzongok. Ujjaimmal lustán cirógatom a hátad és izzadt tincseidet.  
A nőkkel általában az a baj, hogy túl nagy hangsúlyt fektetnek az utójátékra. Ezzel ellentétben most kifejezetten élvezem, ahogy itt fekszünk. Szinte egyenértékű a szex résszel. Na jó, ott még nem tartunk, de majd legközelebb…

**POV Kyo**

Annyira csodálatosan érzem magam. Azt hiszem, életem egyik legcsodálatosabb éjszakáját tudhatom a magaménak. Mindent megkaptam és megadtam, amit kívánhattam, a beteljesedés jobb volt, mint valaha. Ahogy itt pihensz mellettem és érzem szíved dobbanását, rá kell ébrednem, hogy ez igenis több mint szex. Nem csak arra kellettem, hogy egy mámoros éjszakát eltölts velem. Rád nézek, szemed félig lehunyva, még pihegsz, mikor a füledbe suttogom:  
- Ai shiteru.  
- Arigatou.  
- Toshiya… - kezdek bele, de mutatóujjad a számra tapasztod, óvatosan megcsókolsz. Lassan felállsz, és magadra veszed a levetett alsóneműt. Az enyémet is nekem dobod.  
- Tudom, mit akarsz mondani. Azt hiszem, ezt nem kell túlragozni. Kyo, én megértem, hogy még fáj… nem rég veszítettétek el egymást, valószínűleg nagyon gyors voltam. Azt hiszem, a színpadi eseteket te dramatizáltad túl, viszont itt már én erősködtem…  
- Mégis jól jártunk azzal, hogy erősködtél, nem? – nézek mélyen a szemedbe.  
- Jól… - elmosolyodsz.  
- Nem tudom, mi történt. Mindig azt hittem, hogy Kaoruval összeillünk és hirtelen megtörtént ez…  
- Össze is illetek – mélyen a szemembe nézel. Őszinte vagy. Igen, őszinte, érzem, hogy nem akarsz becsapni. – Csak jött Kaorunál egy holtpont, amit nem tudtatok megbeszélni. Mindkettőtöknek ki kellett engedni a gőzt… hogy mondjam…  
- Nem kell mondanod semmit. Megcsalt. Ez nekem éppen elég – arcomon átfut a keserűség és a csalódottság árnyéka.  
- Te is megcsaltad őt – nézel rám felhúzott szemöldökökkel.  
- De ő előbb. Volt köztünk valami olyan kapcsolat, olyan összetartás és összetartozás, amit ő egyik pillanatról a másikra felrugott minden gátlás és szégyenérzet nélkül. Erre te azt mondod, hogy még én vagyok a hibás és még én érezzem magam bűnösnek?  
- Nem, nem ezt mondom. De te legalább annyira bűnös vagy, mint Kaoru…  
- Igen? És elmondanád miért?  
- Nem kellett volna egyenlítened a számlát – tekinteted most annyira gyermekies, annyira naiv.  
- Mert tudtam volna mást csinálni? Folyton rám akaszkodtál… - vetem oda neked félvállról. Megcsókollak még egyszer, majd felállok és elkezdem összeszedni a holmimat.  
- Beszéljétek meg. Szerintem.  
- És mit mondjak? – kérdem kissé ingerülten, de nem tekintek rád. Igyekszem kerülni minden pillantásodat, inkább hosszan időzöm a ruhakupacok összeszedésével. – Szia, Kaoru, te figyelj már, ne haragudj, de megbasztam Toshiyát, de be kell ismerned, hogy te cseszted el előbb! Mit mondjak neki?  
- Igazad van. Talán. De ez így akkor sem helyes… ti igenis összeilletek és azért, mert épp rossz passzban vagytok, még nem biztos, hogy mindent így kell megoldani, hogy mindent ezért kellene elrontani és hátrahagyni. Amúgy is… én dugtalak meg.

Az utolsó mondatot csak egy mérges pillantással vezetem le.

- Nem tudom, meg lehetne-e ezt még javítani. Lehetne-e olyan, mint amilyen előtte… nem tudom, lehetne-e megint olyan lelki kapcsolatom Kaoruval, mint előtte. A szex nem is érdekel, de…  
- Nem érdekel, mert itt vagyok neked?  
- Bolond vagy… jó voltál mára – most feléd nézek és kacsintok egyet. Már felöltöztél, fellépőruhád felső része teljesen szabadon hagyja mellkasod. Egy ideig elidőzöm rajta, de megint rád tekintek. – Nem akarom, hogy ez a mai este kiderüljön. Nem akarok balhét Kaoruval.  
- Ahogy gondolod. Én hallgatok, persze csak akkor, ha megfizeted…  
- Hagyj már… azt hiszem, hogy ma megfizettem mindent neked. Nem egyszerű becserkészni engem.  
- Tényleg nem… - mélyet sóhajtasz, leülsz az asztalhoz, ahol Kaoru szokott ülni. Magad elé veszel egy kis papírt, a ceruzád végét megnyalod és rajzolni kezdesz.  
- Te mi a jó fészkes fenét csinálsz? – nézek értetlenül.  
- Elszakítottad a ruhámat, baszod – emeled fel a hangod és egy lenéző pillantással nyugtázod, megint tudatlan vagyok -, újat kell terveznem…

Ha neked ez így jó… Azért tudod, tényleg jó volt veled, Hara…


End file.
